Those Final Days
by TakemylovedowntoVioletHill
Summary: Christine is an old woman, filled with regrets and woe, lying on her deathbed, awaiting that fateful day to come. One night she wakes up to find the window open and none other than her aged angel of music come to say his final goodbyes.


_I leaned back and laid a hand on his disfigured face. My angel, my angel of music… how I had been deceived, my eyes raked his chest until they fell on his hands, flexed firmly around a piece of rope that led to a noose, currently attached to Raoul's neck._

_I watched the Phantom become tense and then his body shuddered. He closed his eyes and looked unsteady. "Go!" he shouted, stumbling blindly towards the shore. I was confused, but he shook his head. "Forget everything!" he bellowed. I hurriedly cut Raoul's bindings and he embraced me._

_I looked at him blankly and frowned. Raoul, my betrothed, his handsome face caught in the repulsiveness of terror, a feature not so becoming of his manly face. I allowed myself to be swept into the Phantom's gondola but before Raoul could depart I jumped from the boat. His eyes widened. _

"_Are you mad Christine?" he said. "We must go!" he extended a hand frantically. I shook my head and ran through the water, I ran up the shore and to the Phantom's room. The candles fluttered as I whisked past them to stop in the doorway, watching my angel of music staring happily at a little music box with a monkey perched on top._

_He had a little smile on his face and it brought a bit of boyish charm onto his mangled features. "Masquerade, paper faces on parade… masquerade. Hide your face and the world will never find you… masquerade." He murmured to the little monkey who was gaily clapping his cymbals together. I felt a lump form in my chest as I walked to him. He looked in a daze as he stared into my eyes. Those blue orbs drilled right into my soul, crushing any doubts about my love for him. _

"_I love you Christine," he whispered. I took off my engagement ring and placed it in his hand. He looked at it and began to cry as I departed, not daring to look back, for if I did then surely I would've thrown myself down at his feet and declared I would never leave his side. I exited his little chamber and Raoul guided me into the water again to the gondola and I turned only to watch the Phantom come out and watch us disappear. _

I opened my eyes, shivering. My aged bones felt the draft coming in through the window. Raoul had left my side for the night, and I hadn't remembered the window ever being open. I didn't know, the doctor said that this disease was taking my mind, maybe it had been open and I just never knew.

I gazed loathingly at the bell next to my bed I had been directed to ring in the event I needed something. I had once been so spirited but now I was reduced to an old woman lying in her deathbed, unable to remember what day it was. I shook my head, no; I would close this infernal window myself! I swung the covers back with my feeble hands, my body complaining heartily as it was unaccustomed to being asked to perform in such a way.

I used the nightstand to steady myself as I caught sight of my face in the mirror and bit my lip to stop from crying aloud. I was disgusting, old, withered. My white hair was arranged in a bun that was tied off with a black ribbon. My skin was pale and papery, dark circles ringed my eyes. I looked as if I should've already been dead.

Tears welled up in my eyes. No, I didn't want to die like this, an old countess filled with regrets.

I stood up straight for the first time in a few months, the movement felt wonderful and I smiled faintly to myself. I turned myself in the direction of the window but froze as I saw a figure standing there that hadn't been a few seconds prior. My breath caught in my throat as I saw the mask covering half of his face.

"_Christine…" he moaned softly into my neck. I gasped and groaned as I felt his hand move down my body. "Your Phantom desires you, and he will not be pleased if you deny him this simple joy of the flesh."_

_I nodded meekly. "Anything for my angel of music." I replied. His lips cruised down my neck to my collarbone where he frowned to find my nightgown was occupying. In one swift movement he tore it off, the fabric ripping with the brutal force installed upon it. I let loose a squeal as I attempted to cover my exposed breasts. He gazed hungrily at my chest and pried my hands away._

"_Don't hide from me, Christine." He whispered._

_I opened my mouth but shut it again as I had no name by which to call him but Phantom. "W-what is your name my angel?" I asked into the candlelit room._

_The masked man stiffened but I felt him relax again as he cupped one breast in his hand, causing a fit of sharp exhales to come from my lips. "Erik… the madame had called me Erik." He said. I nodded and found his mouth so I could bestow a gentle kiss with mine._

_He turned his attention back to my body as he slipped my underwear off, caressing my legs. "Phantom!" I protested. He hushed me with another kiss and I arched my back so my naked form was pressed against his clothed one. He moaned and removed his clothes as well. I closed my eyes and only dared to reopen them when I heard the sound of his boots clattering against the cobblestone of his chamber room. _

_His muscular chest was cast into a sort of half shadow by the way the light played it. I kissed his neck lightly before he cast me into his arms and flipped so he was on the bottom. I looked at him, eyes wide as he brought a strong hand to my cheek. The Phantom was a beautiful man; I gulped as I allowed my eyes to wander down a ways to his erection, now full and throbbing._

"_Christine, my little Christine." He said gently. I kissed him again and he cut it short as he slipped a hand down my stomach to have it rest on the point where both my legs met. I gasped as I felt his hand slip between the folds and give my hidden sex one small flick._

_He judged my reaction as good and he repeated this until I was crying out his name into the chamber. The white mask hid half of his face but I could still make out the definite smirk of knowing he had won me over. _

"_It is time Christine." He whispered. I shook my head but he had already propped me up over him._

"_Erik, don't. I cannot." He frowned at this statement but ignored me. I felt him part me and then there was pain._

_It blinded me and I shrieked into his chest, his hands ran over my back and hair as he waited for my pain to subside. I sat up hesitantly when I felt it was safe and then he began to thrust himself into me. My body reacted with fire and ecstasy ensued._

"Christine." The masked man said. "It's been a long time my love." I felt my legs wobble.

"E-erik, what are you doing here?" I managed to stutter, my old body was not reacting to the surprise very well.

"I wanted to see you one last time, before you left me." He murmured. I saw the pale streaks in his frayed hair; he wasn't wearing a wig, only the mask.

"You mean before I died." I whispered. He nodded solemnly.

"Yes my dear." He said darkly. I walked slowly to him and ran an aged finger over his white mask.

"I remember everything, my angel." I whispered. "They tell me my mind has left, and sometimes I really cannot even remember what day of the week it is, yet I dream of you every night. I loathe that I did not go with you, to be your friend within the Opera House, your companion. Your lover, I love you Erik, more than I ever could've loved Raoul." I murmured. He hesitated.

"Christine…" he trailed.

I felt tears well up in my eyes as I felt something press against my hand and I looked down to see a rose with a black ribbon on it. I shifted my gaze on the Phantom to kiss him.

"Thank you." I said gently. He bit his lip before kissing me lightly and I watched him drop out of sight from the window and run down the alleyway. I closed the window and turned back towards my bed, the rose clutched so tightly in my hand that the thorns pricked the inside of my fist.

He had always had an unconventional way of loving, and I knew now that this was his unconventional way of saying goodbye.


End file.
